The present invention relates to a seat cover for a motorcycle seat and to the storage of the cover.
A motorcycle seat may be exposed to the elements, like rain, and dirt, which may damage the seat, or sun which makes the seat quite hot.
A cover for the seat is primarily for covering the seat when the motorcycle is not in use. There are various known covers: a cover stored on the seat within a closed covering, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,196; a cover retained in a container below the seat, to be drawn out of the container when needed, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,431, British Patent 214,016 and Netherlands Patent 890,413; a cover stored in the seat, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,644. A cover may cover not only the seat but the entire motorcycle, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,523. Further, a seat cover may be drawn from a container located near the seat, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,171,145, 3,537,746 and 5,588,698. In all cases, easy access to and ease of storage of the cover when not in use are desired. Several of the covers noted above are cumbersome to deploy, require extra apparatus be provided at the seat and/or at the motorcycle body and it may be difficult to return the cover to storage after it has been spread over the seat.